fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Trisha Turner
|image = |imgsize = 250px |katakana = トリシャターナー |romaji = Torisha Tānā |age = 15 |birthday date = August 1st |gender = Female |hcolor = Blue |ecolor = Purple |home = Las Estrellas |relative = Tim Turner (father) |enter Pretty Cure = Cure Horizon |curehair = Marine Blue |cureeye = Violet |tcolor = Blue |sub = Purple Navy |power = Water Ice |symbol = Spade Winter Hope |season = Aesthetic Dreams Pretty Cure |appearance = ADPC02 |seiyuu = }} is one of the protagonists in Aesthetic Dreams Pretty Cure. Trisha is calm childhood friend of Shane, being the smartest in Alexandrite International Academy, as being the Student Council President. She loves fairy tales and fiction books, in which she dreams to be a successful writer. She is also expert at Math and Science. She is also loves arts, mostly drawing and painting. Her pretty Cure ego is Cure Horizon, the pretty Cure of Hope and Winter, represents the Star of Water and Ice. Bio Appearance - Cure Horizon= As Cure Horizon, her hair grows longer and turned marine blue, which her braid was become tied into a ponytail and her eyes becomes light purple. }} Personality Trisha is calm childhood friend of Shane, being the smartest in Alexandrite International Academy, as being the Student Council President. She loves fairy tales and fiction books, in which she dreams to be a successful writer. She is also expert at Math and Science. She is also loves arts, mostly drawing and painting. Relationships / Relationships}} * Shane Clarke - Her best friend and later, her stepsister. Both have excellent in academics, but both have different personalities. Also, she is her first pretty Cure partner. * Allison Everett - One of her childhood friends. She always cooks patisseries for her best friends. * Rachel Witman - She is always brings happiness. Rachel's fear was studies because of sports. Later, she tutors her. * Sunny and Moony - Both are from different worlds. But both are still good friends. History / History}} Cure Horizon '|キュアホライゾン}} is the pretty Cure form of Trisha. She represents the Star of Hope, represents the Winter. Attacks * Spade Winter - Cure Horizon's first attack. * Spade Splash - Cure Horizon's first upgrade. * Spade Freeze - Cure Horizon's first finisher. * Winter Deep - Cure Horizon's second attack. * Winter Hope - Cure Horizon's second upgrade. * Winter Shift - Cure Horizon's second finisher. Transformation Stars! Make me Shine! is Trisha's transformation phrase in Aesthetic Dreams Pretty Cure. Etymology - The name Trisha is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Trisha is: Noble. St. Patricia was a 7th century patron saint of Naples.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/trisha - English and Scottish: occupational name for a maker of objects of wood, metal, or bone by turning on a lathe, from Anglo-Norman French torner (Old French tornier, Latin tornarius, a derivative of tornus 'lathe').https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=turner Cure Horizon - Horizon is the line at which the earth's surface and the sky appear to meet. Songs Duets Trivia * Trisha's birthday is August 1st, being her symbol is Leo. * Trisha reveals that she has a Classical accent. * Her possible dream is to be a scientist. * Trisha is the fourth blue Cure who was a Student Council President. * Trisha's Cure name was similar to Tsuki's. However, both have the same names started with the letter (T). ** Also, her Cure name was also similar to Alya's. Gallery / Gallery}} Category:Main Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Aesthetic Dreams Pretty Cure Category:Aesthetic Dreams Pretty Cure / Characters Category:Water using Cures Category:Snow using Cures Category:Cyan Cures